Rhyth's Toys
by risokura
Summary: Barbies are not meant for playing. They're meant for killing. ....At least, according to Rhyth they are.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jet Grind Radio.  
I do however own a plethora of disfigured barbies.

**Rhyth's Toys  
**

The living room was quiet...to quiet. Usually, much activity would be going on in this room. Hormones...hormones...and more teenage hormones raging through the veins of our beloved GGs. Yes, those lovely lovely hormones that make us the teens that we are! There were many stories to be told in this room. Like...making out, kisses...more topics we can talk about later which are...um...never mind.

The only occupants in this room were Yoyo and Rhyth. Little Rhyth was playing...or doing something to the barbies...Yoyo had been watching t.v. but was to bored to pay attention to the new anime,Sugoi Kyapi kyapi Gyaru Okama Beppin Mika! He glanced over to Rhyth who was making sounds like, "BOOM!" and "OHHH! HARDER!" Yoyo did not want to ask. He heard a couple of groans and moans coming from Beats room and looked at the door and sweatdropped. He shut the t.v. off and walked over to Rhyth.

"Rhyth," he began. "...what are you doing?"

Rhyth held up a barbie whos head seemed to be falling off. "Playing with my barbies!" she said and smiled at him. Yoyo looked at the bar barbie whos face had black marker all over it, she had a knife sticking out of the barbies head. Yoyo looked confusingly at Rhyth and Rhyth took out a permanet blue marker. "Im about to perform surgery! Wanna watch?"

Yoyo was about to shake his head when Rhyth jumped up and got all scary looking. "YOUR GONNA WATCH!" she shouted, and Yoyo whimpered. She threw Yoyo to the floor.

I really hope this isnt what Beat meant by quaility time...

Rhyth looked at Yoyo and gave him an insane smile. Yoyo sweatdropped.

"Now...I am Doctor Rhyth! You are Nurse Yoyo! Prep the barbie nurse!"

Yoyo looked at the knifes, scalpels and little I.V. bags that lay around the barbie. "Is this what you do to your barbies...all the time??"

Rhyth smiled. "How do you explain all of Cubes...materials to always be missing?"

Yoyo shook his head. "I dont want to know."

Rhyth smirked. "I thought so." Yoyo shook his head.

This cant be happening! The little Rhyth...the one who I thought would never hurt a soul is performing surgery on barbies!

He watched as Rhyth made a clean cut into the barbies head, and the head spilt in half. "Knife please..."

Yoyo handed the knife to Rhyth and watched as she violently stabbed the barbie numerous times in the leg. She then took a packet of ketchup and some tape and put it on the barbies face. "OH NO! Head wound! I.V. MED! STAT!" Yoyo blinked and handed her a clear substance in which she spilled all over the Barbies head. "WERE LOSING HER! Um...gimme something!" Yoyo looked at the tools. He held out a clear yellow substance. "PERFECT! GLUE!" Yoyo blinked. He couldnt believe that Rhyth did things like this.

"Okay...now...we wait for recovery..." Rhyth stood up. "Would you like to see the barbie hospital, Nurse Yoyo?"

Yoyo shook his head.

Rhyth gave a small sniff and turned away. "I see...you dont want to see all the poor messed up barbies awaiting release from the Barbie Hospital..."

Yoyo shook his head again. "Um...no, Id like to see them...really! I would!"

Rhyth smiled again and tugged on his hand. "Okay!"

Yoyo allowed himself to be pulled into a room which had a label that said, Private! Only to be used for RAGING TEEANGE HORMONES!

Rhyth pulled down the ladder that was on the side. "Look!" she said. In a small glass case were 6 barbies who appeared to be recovering. "Isnt it sad, Nurse Yoyo? The world offers them so much sorrow in their pitiful lives! They have nothing to give but broken bones...spilled I.V. Meds...Ive done all that I could..."

Yoyo shook his head at Rhyth and said, "Um...yes...so sad..."

When Rhyth fixed the barbies she climbed back down and said, "Well, should we take a break or work on our next patient?"

Yoyo sweatdropped and plopped down next to Rhyth. "Okay...sure."

Rhyth giggled happily. "Yah! This patient wants plastic surgery!" she said, holding up another blonde barbie. Rhyth threw her barbie down on a paper towel and took out a pair of scissors. She began to snip away at the barbies face. "Sh...shes very shy!"

Yoyo nodded like he understood. "Yes...so...quiet?" he asked.

Rhyth nodded. "Yes! WE NEED QUIET!"

Yoyo grimaced slightly. "Um…you know what…" He began to back up into the door. "Um...I think I hear Beat calling me...gotta go!"

Rhyth blinked and smiled, "Well come back when your readyyyyy!"

After the door slammed Yoyo rolled his eyes. "I dont think thatll be any time soon."

Beat and Gum were sitting on the couch, practically sharing saliva. Beat pushed Gum off of him and looked at Yoyo and smirked.

"You just finished your first barbie surgery with Rhyth!"

Yoyo held his head and said, "Im gonna go lay down...and go to sleep...until Im sane again..."

Beat snickered and Gum tugged on his shirt. "Oh yah!" said Beat and they resumed their digusting saliva sharing activity! HORMONES HORMONES HORMONES!

Yoyo had his head buried in his pillow and groaned. "That was so...nasty, yo...Rhyth, the sweetest one out of all of us obsessed with killing barbies...AYE! Freaking stupid hormones!" (DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN)

Ah yes…Rhyth's world of crazy toys certainly was a fantastic place to be! That is…if you were mentally insane or just had a fetish for blowing up barbies…or putting them in pretend hospitals…ah yes...it was just another weird day in the garage...where things never seem sane at all...

_fin_


End file.
